Supporting Light
by Althea Sirius
Summary: The Hyper Force has returned from a mission, only to find that Jin-May has been destroyed beyond repair. With Jin-May gone, Chiro locks himself in his room not knowing what to do next, but when Shuggazoom is attacked, the Monkey Team deploys with the exception of Chiro. But when the enemy has them on the ropes, a girl with a strange hair-style steps in and assists the Team. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/B:** All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.  
Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I'll make a list of shows/anime I have finished watching on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can put in.

 **Note:**  
 **"**... **" =** communicator/telepathy  
 _"..."_ = thoughts  
"..." = talk/speech

This is a Chiro **x** Serena (Usagi) shipping fic. DON'T GET ME WRONG! I absolutely **LOVE** Jin-May as a character, but this is a challenge I promised myself I would do. I got inspiration from  Samantha Kirstines "The Rainbow Crystal of the Hyper Force!", I reviewed on a chapter saying these two would be a cute crossover couple, so I put my idea to use.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or SRMTHFG (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!). I do own the villains.

* * *

 **Falling into Darkness**

A knock on a door caused the rooms occupant to open their eyes and heard a voice.

"Chiro?" a worried filled voice called. "Come'on kid, you haven't come out of there for three days."

"..." no answer was heard.

"Sprx?" a voice sounded to their side and they turned.

"Nova..."

"Any luck?" she asked but got a sigh as an answer. "Oh..."

"Given time, Chiro will come out," a voice stated, as they walked up to their teammates.

"Antauri..." the two monkeys said in unison.

"Come, Otto and Gibson need our assistance with repairs," he turned and went back the way he came with Sprx and Nova following close behind.

As the sound of foot falls faded, Chiro hid his head under the covers.

 _"Jin-May..."_ he thought, opening his hand revealing a red scarf and Jin-Mays badge. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop his tears from falling, but to no avail. _"...Just what happend to_ you? _"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the coast of Shuggazoom..._

A girl with long blonde hair that seemed to have a silver shine to it, trudged along the shore line of Shuggazoom.

 _"This place is nice...far away from my past..."_ she thought as she sat down on the sand. _"...but I get the feeling this place isn't always peaceful."_

And right after she finished her thought, she heard an explosion in the city followed by screams of panic.

"Called it," she said aloud. She got up and made her way to the city, the wind making her streams of hair trail behind her, and her moon pendant swaying with her movements. She was glad she was wearing beige shorts, a pink-garnet camisole, a white vest, and orange converse, otherwise the wind would have lifted up any dress or skirt she wore. She pushed that thought aside and jogged off the beach.

* * *

 _At the Super Robot..._

Sirens were going off, alerting the team, and causing them to stop what the were doing and headed for the main hall.

"What's go'in on?" Otto asked as he arrived with Sprx behind him.

"There seems to have been an explosion at main square," Gibson informed, getting a visual of the said place.

Once the visual came up, they saw a group of figures, obscured by the flying dust. "Is there a way for you to enhance the image or somehow find out who they are, Gibson?" asked Antauri, turning to his comrade.

"I'm afraid not," Gibson sighed. "The visual feed is coming from a security camera, and it seems to be damaged."

"Well then lets go!" Sprx said, making his way to the door.

"What about Chiro?" Nova asked, catching everyone's attention.

There was an awkward silence before Antauri spoke. "We will call him if we need him." and with that they all left the Super Robot and flew towards the main square.

Once they got there, the whole area looked like a battle field.

"What could cause this much damage?" Gibson wondered aloud while he examined the debris.

"Who knows," Sprx said looking around. "Whoever or whatever it was, we're gonna make sure they pay.

"Who's gonna make who pay?" a voice asked.

Surprising the team, they quickly looked around for the source of the voice as they circled around, back-to-back to defend each other. "Who's there?" Otto yelled.

They heard giggling and the crumbling of debris, they switched out to their weapons and waited for a reply. An eerie silence surrounded the whole area, until the voice came from within the defensive circle.

"My name's Acacia," she giggled.

The team, shocked to find the stranger behind them, they pivoted away from her and stood in defense stances. They all looked at her warily, she looked like a little girl. She wore a turtle-neck black dress without any sleeves, she had black flats with straps wrapping around her leg, stopping mid-shin, her hair was down with some braided around the back of her head brown with streaks of green high-lighting her hair, and her eyes glowed reddish-gray.

"Did you do this?" Nova asked cautiously.

"Uh-huh! I did this all by my self!" she said cheerfully, raising her arms in the air.

"Why?" Gibson asked.

"Enough questions! Let's play!" Acacia cheered, putting her hands on the ground. A few seconds later the ground began to shake.

"What the?!" Otto exclaimed. "An earthquake?"

Just after he said that, large roots covered in thorns burst from the ground. "Let's play Tag!"

The sharp roots went straight for each of the monkeys, causing them to spread out in several different directions.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri called out, aiming his sonic waves at Acacia but a root shot out of the ground, protecting her as another root shot at Antauri, cutting his left side. "Kuh!" he grunted as he hit the hard concrete ground.

"Antauri!" the team shouted, trying to make their way to their injured comrade but were stopped but the roots.

"So I heard that you're second in command of the Hyper Force," Acacia hummed. "Such a disappointment, and here I thought I was going to have some fun." she started to pout but then smiled. As she did, a large root came up from the ground and took aim at Antauri. "But I should finish you off here and now."

"ANTAURI!" everyone shouted, trying to reach their friend. Antauri braced himself for the impact. But before the root could impale the injured cyber-monkey, there was a blur and Antauri was gone.

"You know, I just arrived here saying it was peaceful," a gentle yet firm voice said. "But I also had a feeling that is wasn't always like that."

Antauri opened his eyes, noticing the feeling of being held and looked up. It was a girl, the same age if not a year younger than Chiro. The girls voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he replied. "But who are you?"

"How about we save introductions for later, 'kay?" she implied with a smile, but it quickly disappeared as she looked ahead at her opponent. Then she gently set him down and stepped in front of him, to protect him.

"I want to know too, who are you?" Acacia asked, her index finger on her chin.

The blonde girl just glared at Acacia before she replied. "Let me show you." grabbed something out of her pocket, held it up, and a bright light engulfed the area. Once it started to fade, the girl now wore a uniform of some kind.

"Wow you changed clothes," Acacia said with heavy sarcasm. "So what? Lets continue playing with-" Just before she could finish, the girl was gone from sight. "W-what? Where?"

"Right here," the girl whispered from behind her.

Acacia swiftly turned around to face the girl and as she did, she shot a root at the girl. Unfortunately for the girl, the root coiled around her body, the thorns digging themselves deep into her skin, causing the girl to cry out in pain. "KYAH!"

"I guess you're all talk and no action," Acacia giggled as she tightened the grip of her root.

"We'll see," the girl scoffed. Just then a white light surrounded her body, she then quickly tore the root off of her an landed on the ground, only slightly staggering.

"Why you!" Acacia hissed, shooting a barrage of roots at the girl. Surprisingly, the girl took on the attack but trudged forward through the barrage toward Acacia. "N-no! Stay back!"

But the girl kept going until she raised her hand and placed it on Acacia's head. Her hand began to glow, then it surrounded them both. After it faded, the silver-blonde girl was cradling Acacia but her appearance changed. Acacia now wore a frilly-yellow sundress and her hair was in pigtails.

The Monkey Team made their way over to the girl, still a little cautious except for Antauri who walked up to her, examining the two girls in front of him. "What was that?"

The girl looked at him then smiled. "It was the power of the Ginzinshou."

"May we have your name now?" Otto asked.

"Serena Lunarius," she replied. "I hope...we can...work..." she trailed of as she began to fall back, but Sprx caught her before she landed on the ground.

Gibson began to scan her to get a diagnostic. "She needs immediate medical attention," he said grimly, looking over his scans.

"Then let's return to the Super Robot," Antauri said. Gibson supported one side of Serena while Sprx supported the other and Nova carried Acacia.

* * *

 **Okamei:** Well I hoped you liked it!

 **Serena:** I know I did, but can we make-

 **Okamei:** No.

 **Serena:** Fine.

 **Nova and Sprx:** Be sure to review.

 **Okamei:** And follow this story for any updates or chapters.

Ja Ne~ =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei.  
Don't forget to review and tell me what your opinions are and what I should do next. I'll make a list of shows/anime I have finished watching on my profile, be sure to check it out! =^_^=  
I'm trying to keep a regular amount of words in each chapter; 1,000 words minimum, to as much as I can put in.

 **Note:**  
 **:** xxx **:** =communicator  
 _"xxx_ _"_ =thoughts  
"xxx"=talk/speech  
~=prolonged words

This is a Chiro **x** Serena (Usagi) shipping fic. DON'T GET ME WRONG! I absolutely **LOVE** Jin-May as a character, but this is a challenge I promised myself I would do. I got inspiration from  Samantha Kirstines "The Rainbow Crystal of the Hyper Force!", I reviewed on a chapter saying these two would be a cute crossover couple, so I put my idea to use. Be sure to check her out as well. ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or SRMTHFG (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!) or any other references I'll put in, but I do own the villains an story/plot idea.

* * *

 **Meeting of two Heroes**

 _Back at the Super Robot..._

"Gibson, Sprx, take Serena to the Medical Bay. Nova, take Acacia to the Interrogation room." They did as Antauri told them, leaving him and Otto in the Command terminal. "Otto, come with me to-" before Antauri finished what he was saying, he closed his eyes and widened his senses.

"Uh, was is it Antauri?" Otto asked curiously, tilting his head.

After a few moments, Antauri opened his eye optics and smiled. "It seems Chiro has finally emerged from his shell of self-doubt and depression."

"Uh~...what?" Otto said dumbfounded.

Antauri smiled at his green friend. "Chiro has finally come out of his room. He's in the training room."

"Awesome!" Otto exclaimed as he quickly made his way to the Training room, with Antauri following close behind.

* * *

 _In the Training Room..._

"Hah!... Hah!... Hah!" Chiros' grunts sounded throughout the room as he practiced on a dummy. "HAH!" with one last hit, the dummy come right of its hinges and he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew."

As he made his way to a bench, he heard the sounds of foot falls. He shrugged it off and took a drink of water from his water bottle and placed a cool towel on his neck, (A/N: he's wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and black sweat pants, his hands and fore-arms are wrapped as well) he then heard the door sliding open and heard Otto. "Chiro!" he cheered as he jumped on to him, taking Chiro by surprise, he fell backwards on to the floor.

"Whoa! Hey Otto-Ack! Easy there, my side still hurts from the mission awhile back," Chiro said returning Otto's hug, then released as he saw Antauri walk over to them. "Antauri..."

"It's good to see you out of your room," Antauri said with a smile. "My only question is... Are you ready to lead again?"

Otto got off of Chiro and glanced back and forth between his leader and vice-leader. Chiro looked down, the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes, then looked back up with a fire of determination burning within them. "I am," he replied with a fierce resolve. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."

Antauri walked closer to him and placed his metalic hand on Chiro's shoulder. "Chiro, we all have been through many trials," he said gently. "That includes having to deal with losing someone close to us."

Chiro's eyes began to water but he wiped them away before they could fall. "Thanks Antauri," he mumbled.

As Chiro got up, all three heard the door open and saw Nova. "Hey Antau-, Chiro!" she too ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't make us worry like that ever again!"

"Sorry to have worried you guys," Chiro apologized as he gave her a hug, he then let go and looked at her. "By the way, what did you come down here for?"

"Oh! Right," she said sheepishly, then glanced back to Antauri. "Acacia woke up and hasn't said a word, no matter what I try," she said with frustration clearly in her voice. "All she said is that she wants Serena."

Chiro gave a confused look at Antauri. "I'll fill you in on the way down," Antauri said. Chiro gave a nod, got up and followed his teammates as Antauri told him what happened earlier.

* * *

 _Now at the Interrogation room..._

As Chiro, Antauri, Otto, and Nova entered the room (A/N: the viewing room for interrogation), Chiro noticed a little girl in the next room over. "That's Acacia?" Chiro asked, a bit surprised by how young she looked.

"Chiro! Hey kid!" Sprx said, making his way over to him and then leaped on to Chiro's head and gave him a noogie.

"Hey Sprx! No fair!" Chiro laughed as he tried to shake off Sprx.

"Chiro, it's great to see you out of your room," Gibson chuckled as he watched the two rough-house. "But please be careful you two. We already have enough things that need repairs," he whispered the last part so no one heard it.

"Well Gibson?" Nova asked. "Any luck with _"_ thorn-girl _"_ here?" she emphasized _"_ thorn-girl _"_.

Gibson sighed. "Unfortunately, no. She says she won't talk unless Serena is here."

"She could still be after her, but she's not going to talk either," Otto added in. "So, what do we gonna do?"

Antauri looked over to Chiro, who stopped messing with Sprx, "Well Chiro, what should we do?"

Chiro looked through the one-way window at he girl who was curled up in a fetal-pose sitting in her chair, then back to his team. He thought about it for a moment, then replied. "Let's bring this... Serena, girl in."

"Alright, I'll go get her," Gibson said. "She should be stable enough to move around."

 _5 minutes later..._

The team looked back at the door as they heard it slid open, revealing Gibson who stood beside Serena, who was in a wheelchair. She noticed Chiro and smiled weakly. "I'm Serena."

Chiro smiled back. "I'm Chiro, Leader of the Hyper Force," he said, holding out his hand and Serena placed her hand in his.

Serena then glanced over to Nova. "So, she won't talk unless I'm with her?" Nova nodded in response. "Very well," and with that said, she gripped the metal outer-rim of the wheels and wheeled over to the door and opened it, causing Acacia to look up, uncovering her face, revealing her red puffy eyes and tear-stained face.

"S-Serena..." she stammered, Serena spread her arms out in a welcoming manner and Acacia then stumbled over and gently leaped onto Serena's lap, giving her a hug with fresh tears trailing down her face.

Serena just smiled at the small girl and pet her head to comfort her. "Will you answer their questions now if I stay with you?" she asked, Acacia just nodded and Serena then looked at the one-way window. "She's ready everybody."

With that said, Antauri, Sprx, and Chiro entered the room taking places though out the room. "So," Sprx started. "Who sent you?"

Acacia fidgeted uncomfortably on Serena's lap, looking down. "Her name is Lady Shiauri, she takes people who lost all hope in life or kids that have been abandoned and brainwashes them to do her bidding. I was abandoned on the streets, unwanted by either of my parents."

Serena's usual friendly face, became serious. Chiro noticed her body tensing, and walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Looking into his eyes, Serena could see he was just as enraged as she was, but didn't show it. She gave him a reassured smile in understanding and he smiled back.

"Geez..." Sprx cursed under his breath. "She's just as rotten and manipulative as the Skeleton King."

"Got that right," Chiro agreed, nodding his head.

Serena looked at the two with her head tilted a little. "Who's the Skeleton King?" she asked curiously.

Before either of the two could reply, Antauri spoke. "That is a story for another time."

"Oh, o-okay," Serena stuttered a bit, still confused but understood. She then looked down at Acacia, still in her lap. "Do you remember what Shiauri looked like?"

Acacia nodded. "Yeah, she has ebony hair that's put up in an up-do, she has blood red eyes, and she's all around gorgeous. But, even though her looks may be real, don't let your guard down around her... no matter what," she began to tremble, her eyes getting watery with welling tears.

Serena brought the crying girl closer to her, giving her a reassuring hug as Acacia began to cry. "Shh, it's okay," she soothed and began to pet Acacia's head. She looked over to Antauri with a serious gaze and Antauri understood.

"Thank you, Acacia for telling us," he thanked. "It really helps."

Chiro, Antauri, and Sprx exited out of the room to give the two girls some privacy and entered the other room where the others waited. "Wow..." Nova mumbled. "I didn't think we would run into something like this."

"Hey, we should be used to running into trouble," Otto chuckled. "Then again, it could be that trouble finds us."

"That would be it," Sprx agreed with a smirk.

Chiro looked at the one-way window at Serena, still comforting Acacia. "I wonder what she's been through," he whispered to himself.

* * *

The hours went by as the team began to continue repairs to the Super Robot. Though it was not long after they decided to call it a day, that they heard a beautiful song being sung. They all met up and looked for the source, it lead them to an exit hatch to the top of the Super Robots' shoulders.

 _Distant moon, so big and bright,  
Softest silver glowing through the night_  
 _High atop, the mountain gold~,_  
 _The sun unseen, the world is cold~,_  
 _Here I wait, and here I stand_  
 _Early morning northern hand_  
 _Studying, in solitude,_  
 _Looking for, a hidden clue~_  
 _I wish, to see this world through my own eyes,_  
 _To calm, the elders and silence their cries,_  
 _Because, of you I now gaze up and sing_  
 _The lullaby of the Moon~..._

Otto was the first to spot a figure sitting a safe distance from the edge of the robot. The team silently made their way to Serena, who had Acacia in her lap, sniffling.

 _Found at last, I steal away  
Moving faster through the silent shade_  
 _Sea of stars, like flowers bloom  
Looking for, a hidden tomb  
Here I found, the crescent blade  
Forged by Rakker, surely lunar made  
Shining down, upon the earth  
Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth~_

 _I wish, to see this world through my own eyes_  
 _To calm, the elders and silence their cries_  
 _Because, of you I now gaze up and sing_  
 _The lullaby of the Moon~_

 _Condemned me to death  
_ _With my last breath  
Sorrow and anger  
Fill my head~_

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night_  
 _High atop, the mountain gold  
_ _The sun unseen, the world is cold_

 _Now I know, my chosen path  
Higher calling they will know my wrath  
Raise my relic blade  
I will not be swayed  
With the might of the moon by my side~...  
_

Serena finished her song and looked down to find Acacia asleep, she giggled and looked up at the stars that began to appear. _"Being reborn in this galaxy... without the others around... it's not the same,"_ she thought to herself, letting a single tear trickle down her cheek.

"That was beautiful," a female voice sounded from behind Serena. She looked behind her to see the team standing there looking at her and she smiled sadly.

"Thanks Nova," she thanked and looked back at the darkening sky of dusk. "It's a lullaby that was sung to me in my past life."

"Your... past life?" Otto wondered aloud, with his usual 'what's that' face.

Serena just smiled back. "Let me show you," with that said she brought out her pendant and it began to glow, engulfing everyone in its light.

* * *

 **Althea:** I'm really having a lot of fun making this fic. Hope you guys are enjoying it too! I found the song on Youtube, it's called "Lullaby of the Moon". Be sure to tell me your opinions and/or challenges on what I could make next, as long as it's something I know of. For that information just see my profile.

 **Chiro:** Don't forget to leave a review

 **Serena:** Or to follow or favorite for updates and new chapters.

See you guys in the next chapter! =^_^=

Ja Ne~


End file.
